


La vérité sur La Mer

by Mcdannospirkstony



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mermaid, First Time, Hugs, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2019-10-31 13:23:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17850266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcdannospirkstony/pseuds/Mcdannospirkstony
Summary: Danny est un "triton" mais préfère être appeler "homme de la mer". Il enquête sur un meurtrier mais quand ses collègues du HPD refusent de l'aider, le Gouverneur décide de le faire travailler avec une nouvelle équipe.Steve McGarrett, Commandant de l'unité 5-0 d'Hawaï, est convoqué par le gouverneur afin de reprendre une enquête en cours avec un nouveau coéquipier : un triton. Grace à lui, il va découvrir des lieux que même les anciens habitants de l'île ne connaissaient pas.Vont ils surmonter leurs différences ? Steve va t il découvrir le secret tant caché de Danny ? Pourquoi Danny agit il bizarrement quand un autre s'approche de Steve ?





	1. Rencontre d'un nouveau collègue

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour ! 
> 
> Je tiens à préciser que les personnages de Hawaï 5-0 ne m'appartiennent pas !
> 
> Je ne suis jamais aller à Hawaï donc mes descriptions des lieux sont tiré de mon imagination et des quelques scènes de la série !!
> 
> Je m'excuse aussi des fautes d'ortographe ou de conjugaison !!!!
> 
> Bonne lecture !!

_**Hawaï- Ohau** _

 

Comme tout les matins, Steve sort sur sa plage privée et se dirige vers la mer. Depuis son accident, il y a 1 ans, sur une mission en Egypte, il effectuait le 8 aller-retour entre le rivage et la bouée. Il ne voulait plus être pris par surprise par un autre homme poisson. Bon, bien sûr, sauf celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Il ne savait pas comment il s'appelait, personne ne savait ce qu'il était ... tout ce qu'il était ce que cet homme était blond et se ressemblait à une forme sous forme aquatique. Il plonge et commence ses allers-retours. Arrivé au 7ème, il ressentait les bonnes douleurs aux muscles. Encore un aller et retour, il pourrait courir 2 km. Quand ses exercices matinaux étaient finis, il rentrait chez lui, prends une douche, se prépare et prends le camion pour se diriger vers Honolulu pour rencontrer le Gouverneur.

 

_**Hawaï - Honolulu** _

A 9h00 tapante, il était devant la porte du bureau du Gouverneur. Il allait pour frapper quand ils parlèrent de l'autre côté.

 

\- Je suis à Hawaï depuis à peine 1 mois et je devais déjà servir de clown pour l'une de vos équipes!

\- Lieutenant ...

\- Non ! C'est grâce à moi qu'ils ont des infos permettant d'attraper ce trou du cul! Il est hors de question que je reste en dehors de cette arrestation!

\- Lieutenant!

\- Je ...

\- Ça suffit! Je voulais aussi vous apprendre que cette nouvelle équipe reprend cette enquête! Vos collègues ne se sentaient pas à l'aise pour appréhender le suspect ....

\- Bien sur ... ils ont peur de quoi? De se faire bouffer? C'est pas eux qui iront dans l'eau mais moi! Je ne crois pas qu'ils soient apte à respirer sous l'eau ou à se battre contre une mer!

 

Steve apprit deux choses: un il va avoir une nouvelle enquête et un nouvel équipier. deux: ce nouveau coéquipier était un homme poisson.

Il refoula sa peur qui afflua avec les souvenirs de l'attaque et frappa à la porte.

 

\- Entrer.

 

Il ouvrit la porte, regard le gouverneur avant de tourner le regard vers l'homme poisson. Sa respiration se coupa quelques secondes. L'homme qui se tenait à ses côtés était petit et blond. Il avait de larges épaules et une chemise avec une cravate.

 

\- McGarrett, je vous présente le lieutenant Daniel Williams. Lieutenant Williams voici le Capitaine de corvette, Steve McGarrett. Il dirige l'unité 5-0. Ses membres ont carte blanche pour appréhender les suspects et ont l'immunité totale ...

\- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois madame le gouverneur, pourquoi m'avez-vous demander de venir?

\- McGarrett, voici comment ça se passe ... vous allez terminer cette enquête avec le soutien du lieutenant Williams qui connaît le dossier de fond en comble.

 

Elle lui tend un dossier assez épais. Il l'ouvrit et découvrit le portrait d'un homme. Il pouvait voir que cet homme avait un casier judiciaire long comme son bras. Homicide, vol, violence, etc.

 

\- Donc ... de cet homme on sait quoi exactement?

\- on sait où il est! Et mes partenaires n'ont pas le courage de le coffrer!

\- Et pourquoi? Parce qu'ils ont peur de lui car c'est un mer ...

\- oui C'est un problème pour vous aussi?

\- non. Un criminel humain ou mer reste un criminel. Quand a mes collègues j'attendais qu'ils respectent les autres quelque soit sa nature. Je m'attend à ce que mon partenaire soit dans mon dos comme je le serais dans le sien.

\- c'est ce que j'attends de mon coéquipier également ...

\- très bien si nous sommes sur la même longueur, madame le gouverneur, nous avons un homme à mettre sous les verrous ...

 

Steve ouvrit la porte et laissa l'homme passer devant lui. Il laissa son regard descendre sur le corps du blond. Mmm. Appétissant. Steve secoua sa tête. Il se plaça sur sa droite avant de divagué plus loin. Quand ils sortent du bâtiment, il se tourne vers le lieutenant.

 

\- Vous avez une voiture?

\- ouais j'ai une voiture et vous?

\- mon camion est là. Je te propose de t'emmener au QG du 5-0 pour que tu fasses connaissance avec le reste de l'équipe.

\- Vous en êtes à combien?

\- Combien de quoi?

\- D'affaire! Tu crois que je parle de quoi?

\- oh! heu ... Deux avec la tienne.

\- sérieux? Bordel mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que le ciel soit contre moi?

\- Attends! Mon équipe est très compétente!

\- Je n'en doute pas un seconde. Alors, explique moi comment a-t-il fait que mon équipe a eu mon enquête? Hein? Dis moi. Je t'écoute!

\- Mon équipe peut être seulement à sa deuxième enquête, mais elle est très compétente!

\- Je vais devoir vous croire mais sachez si je loupe cette arrestation ...

 

Une sonnerie retentit. Steve reconnu la musique de Psychose.

Williams soupira et décrocha.

 

\- Williams.

....

\- Et tu crois que ça me fait plaisir? C'est mon boulot, je peux laisser cette affaire en plan comme ça!

....

\- Merde!

....

 

Le lieutenant raccrocha. Il regarda Steve et se dirigea vers sa voiture.

 

\- Tu comptes rester sur le trottoir? Monte. Je te ramènerais pour prendre ton camion plus tard.

 

Steve Hocha de la tête et monta dans le véhicule. Danny mit le contact et Steve lui a indiqué le chemin. Au bout de 5 min, son téléphone sonna à nouveau. Danny décrocha.

 

\- Quoi?

...

\- Ho mon p'tit chat! J'ai cru que c'était ta mère ... Comment vas tu?

...

\- Ah oui ? Bah ... tu sais, moi, j'ai de nouveaux collègues.

...

\- Oui, peut être.

...

\- D'accord. Danno t'aime ma puce.

...

 

Danny Raccrocha. Steve le regarda fixement.

 

\- c'est qui Danno?

\- C'est pas tes affaires! Ne posez pas de question sur ça!

\- D'accord ...

\- Mon ex-femme est venue avec ma fille et son nouveau mari à Hawaï donc j'ai demandé une mutation. Je suis ici depuis 1 mois et je n'ai vu ma fille que 2 fois! Rachel et moi sur ne s'entend pas très bien...

\- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre ...

\- Le divorce encore ça va mais ce nouveau mari remplis de fric, bonne réputation, bonne relation ... la gerbe. Mais en plus elle a choisi de s'installer sur ce caillou en plein milieu de mer et de remplis de poisson!

\- Tu as quelque chose contre l'océan?

\- nan, tant qu' _ils_ restent loin de moi.

\- Tu parles des autres tritons?

\- Homme de la mer. On est pas des putains de sirène. Et puis ici... il y a trop de gens!

\- C'est la première fois que je rencontre quelqu'un qui déteste autant l'océan alors qu'il vit les trois quart du temps dans l'eau.

\- L'eau du New Jersey est très différent de celle qui est entourée par cette île! Et puis ne pose pas de questions là dessus aussi!

\- D'accord pas de question sur Danno et sur la mer. Vous avez d'autres sujet sur lequel je ne dois pas poser de questions?

\- Nan. C'est parfait! Je te dirais le cas échéant.

\- Très bien Gare toi là. On est arrivé.

 

Danny se gara et sortit. Il suivit Steve dans le bâtiment. Tout était nickel. Tout était neuf et semblait avoir peu fonctionné. Une femme et un homme s'approchaient. Ils se ressemblaient énormément.

 

\- Bon je vous présente le lieutenant Danny Williams. Danny voici Chin Ho Kelly et Kono Kalakaua.

\- Salut.

\- Salut! Dirent ils en chœur.

\- Vous savez que vous avez un air de ressemblance?

\- Ouais, c'est mon cousin.

\- ah! je me disais aussi ...

\- Bon et si on commençait? Danny peux tu nous faire un topo ?

\- Mais bien sûr ... Bon alors voici l'homme que nous devons mettre derrière les barreaux ...

 

Il ouvrit la photo de l'homme sur l'écran.

 

\- Voici Charles Kamiuta. 38 ans. Mer d'eau chaude. Trafiquant d'armes, prostitution, drogues et faux papiers. Ça fait 3 ans que l'on essaie de l'avoir mais depuis 2 mois, il a décidé de s'installer à Hawaï ... Tout ce qui  faut est de le mettre derrière les barreaux ...

\- J'ai une question.

\- Dis moi Kono.

\- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait alors?

\- Parce que mes collègues sont des abrutis, parce qu'ils ont peur de lui, parce qu'ils ne m'aiment pas, qu'ils ont peur de moi, parce qu'ils ne veulent rien faire avec moi! Choisi.  

Danny tapa du point sur la table et se dirigea vers la sortie.

 

\- Où tu vas Danny?

\- Fiche moi la paix, McGarrett!

 

La porte claque derrière lui. Kono se tourne vers Steve.

 

\- J'ai entendu parler de lui. A la brigade personne ne l'accepte parce que c'est un homme de la mer. Un officier supérieur lui a proposé un plat de sushis en disent pour faire la paix mais il était en fait remplis de merde dedans ...

\- Comment a t-il réagit?

\- Il lui aurait plaqué la barquette au visage avant de lui explosé le nez contre le pilier à côté de son bureau ...

\- Ce qui explique son attitude ... je commence à l'apprécier ...

\- Tu vas où?

\- Triez les renseignements. Je vais chercher notre collègue ...

 

Steve sortit dehors et vit Danny assis dans sa voiture. Steve ouvrit la portière passager et s'installa.

 

\- Dans mon unité ça ne se passe pas comme ça. Si j'ai un problème avec toi, je te le dis en face. J'attends de toi que tu le fasses aussi! Quand à ton supérieur qui s'est cru intelligent en t'offrant ces stupides sushis ... J'aurais fait le même choix que toi... voir plus loin mais bon ... évite tout accident diplomatique entre nos deux peuples ... Alors maintenant que ceci a été dit je serais très heureux que nous retournions à l'intérieur et au passage ... tu as été intégré définitivement au 5-0.

\- Comment ça définitivement? De quel droit tu te permets de décider à ma place?

\- Tu préfères rester avec HPD? Supporter les connards qui t'offre ce genre de connerie?

\- J'en ai juste marre que l'on prenne des décisions à ma place! 

\- Allez Danny, reviens à l'intérieur. Montrons à ces abrutis du HPD que tu vaux mieux qu'eux en chopant ce bâtard qui pense pouvoir faire son malin sur notre île.

-Très bien! Attrapons ce salaud.

 

Ils sont sortis de la voiture et sont dirigés vers le bâtiment. Arrivé dans la salle, Kono s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras!

 

\- Danny! je suis désolé je ne voulais pas t'énerver ... tu sais on est _Ohana_ !

\- _Ohana_ ?

\- Famille. Tu es mon _kaikunane_ . 

\- Je crois que je vais devoir m'acheter un dico ...

 

Ils rigolèrent tous. La tension qui s'étaient installée s'est volatilisée. Danny serra une dernière fois Kono dans ses bras avant le relâcher. Il s'approcha une nouvelle fois de la table avec Kono à ses côtés.

\- Donc je disais que l'on avait tout pour l'attraper mais aucun de mes collègues ne voulaient m'aider à l'avoir.

\- Nous on va t'aider, _Brah_ .

\- Vous allez m'embrouillez l'esprit les cousins ...

 

Il sourit et considère ses nouveaux collègues. Un sourire était présent sur leurs trois visages. Danny se sentit accepter. Ses yeux accrochent ceux de Steve et il a choisi quelque chose qu'il avait entendu dans les récits de sa mère ou de ses sœurs. Rachel, fils ex-femme, sans la trouver. Une sueur froide lui coulait dans les dos mais il ne laissa rien transparent. Ils ont d'abord attiré ce meurtrier avant de se pencher sur cette nouvelle révélation.

 

 

 

 


	2. Complication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve en apprends plus sur Danny.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steve s'approcha de Danny et se plaça sur sa gauche. Kono et Chin se placèrent en face d'eux.

\- Alors pour être sûr qu'il est chez lui, j'aimerai que Kono et Chin aillent en planque quelques heures. Dès que l'on est sur de sa position, on le coffre. Ça te convient Danny?  
-  Si tu penses que c'est nécessaire...  
\- pour être sûr.  
\- Très bien mais il ne faut pas qu'il nous échape...  
\- Juste un jour pour confirmation puis on le coffre.  
\- bien.  
\- Kono, Chin. Prenez l'adresse et allez y.  
\- et nous on va chercher tes affaires pour les installer ici.

Steve lui montra un bureau vide juste en face du sien. Il souriait content de lui.  
Danny secoua la tête puis soupira.

\- très bien allons chercher mes affaires.

Steve adapta son pas à celui de Danny jusqu'à la Camaro. Au moment où il sortit ses clés, Steve les lui vola.

\- Je conduis.  
\- Comment ça tu conduis ? Et si j'ai pas envie ?  
\- trop tard.

Danny essaya de reprendre ses clés mais Steve les mit hors de portée. Comme il était plus grand que Danny il n'avait pas de soucis à les garder hors de portée.

\- Tu es plutôt petit en fait.  
\- Je suis pas petit ! C'est toi qui est grand comme une girafe !

Steve sourit puis déverrouilla les portes. Danny soupira puis contourna la voiture. Steve s'installa dans le siège conducteur qu'il dut adapter à sa taille. Ils ne leur fallut encore moins de temps qu'à l'aller. Danny sortit en trombe de la voiture à peine celle-ci arrêté.

\- Tu es un grand malade toi ! Tu ne connais pas les limites de vitesses ou quoi ? Tu voulais nous tuer ? Je te signale que j'ai une fille et j'ai besoin de rester en vie pour elle !  
\- Je n'ai pas roulé si vite, exagère pas !  
\- Dis moi à combien est la limite de vitesse sur cette route ?  
\- Je sais pas 90 ?  
\- 50 ! Non mais 90 ! 90 qu'il me dit ! N'importe quoi !  
-  Danny.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Allons chercher tes affaires que l'on t'installe dans ton nouveau bureau...  
\- Ouais... 

Danny passa devant lui pour indiquer le chemin. Steve lui ouvrit les deux portes qui donnait sur le commissariat. Quand ils entrèrent tout les regards se tournèrent vers eux.  Danny avança la tête haute sans croiser le regard de quelqu'un. Steve lui ne se gêna pas pour leur lancer un regard noir et chaque personne qui croisa son regard détourna le sien rapidement. Arrivé vers un petit bureau dans un petit coin, il regarda Danny remballer quand un type s'avança vers eux. Il portait un bandage sur le nez. 

 

\- Alors Williams... On t'a viré ?  
\- Non il est muté.  
\- et vous êtes ?  
\- Commandant Steve McGarrett, 5-0.  
\- Ah oui les nouveaux chiens du gouverneur.... Comment ça marche ? Elle siffle et vous remuer la "queue"?  
\- Vous avez apprécié le mur ? Il semblerait que vous en aillez pas eu assez... J'ai l'immunité même si je vous tue ici et maintenant. Cela serai dommage de commencer un accident diplomatique avec un mer juste parce que vous avez pas les même capacités... Après tout... Tout est possible quand on est dans l'eau...  
\- C'est des menaces ?  
\- Non !  
\- Oui. Danny ne me protège pas.  
\- Non cela n'a rien à voir... J'ai fini. J'ai toutes mes affaires. On peux partir résoudre MON enquête que CERTAINES personnes ont trop la trouille de finir !!!!!  
\- Très bien allons-y.  
\- Williams ! On a pas la trouille. C'est un mer donc au sien de s'en occuper.  
\- Chacun s'occupe de soit hein ?  
\- C'est ça !  
\- Eh bah si tu es dans la merde un jour je te laisserai dedans après tout t'es pas un mer. 

Danny s'approcha de lui et fit claquer ses mâchoires. Le gars recula et bascula en arrière sur ses fesses. Danny ricana puis se tourna vers Steve. Steve aurait aimé voir correctement ses dents mais sa bouche était de nouveau normale. Danny fit un signe pour partir. Steve attrapa la seconde boîte et suivit Danny. Quand ils arrivèrent à la voiture, ils déposèrent les cartons dans le coffre et ils s'installèrent dans la voiture. Steve démarra puis se tourna vers Danny. 

\- Tu me les montrera ?  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Tes dents tu me les montrera ?  
\- Pourquoi faire ?  
\- J'ai toujours voulu voir un mer se transformer.  
\- On ne se transforme pas pour n'importe qui. Une transformation s'est un peu intime tu vois....  
\- Mais tu t'es déjà transformé devant un humain ?  
\- mon ex femme.  
\- Elle n'est pas une mer ?  
\- Non, humaine.  
\- et ta fille ? Elle peut changer ?  
\- oui. La première fois, elle avait 4 ans je lui donnais son bain... J'étais tellement fier d'elle ! Mon petit singe était si terrifié quand elle s'est métamorphosé que mon réflexe a été de me mettre avec elle dans la baignoire et de changer aussi. Rachel nous a trouvé en train de rire et de nous éclabousser avec nos queues. 

Danny sourit à ce souvenir. Steve enclencha la marche avant en souriant également. 

\- c'est super ! Comment a réagit Rachel ?  
\- Elle a crié de surprise puis a sourit mais quand Grâce était couché, elle m'a dit que c'était de ma faute et  que Grâce sera rejeté par les autres...  
\- Mais quand elle a décidé d'avoir un enfant avec toi... Elle savait bien que cela pouvait arriver ?  
\- oui bien sûr. Je lui avait dit au moment où l'on a découvert la grossesse. On avait pas prévu de l'avoir tout de suite en réalité...  
\- Elle  t'a reproché la capacité de ta fille alors qu'elle savait que c'était une possibilité ?  
\- ouais...  
\- ce n'est pas juste !  
\- ouais, ça c'est sur.... 

Steve réfléchi puis quand ils arrivèrent devant le QG, il se tourna vers Danny. 

\- J'espère que un jour tu auras assez confiance en moi pour me montrer. En attendant bienvenue au 5-0, Danny.  
\- Merci. 

Ils sortirent du véhicule et entrèrent dans le bâtiment. Ils venaient juste de finir d'installer Danny quand Kono et Chin revenait. Danny s'approcha d'eux. Son Instinct lui indiqua que quelque chose se passait. 

\- On a un problème.  
\- Dis moi.  
\- La maison est vide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dites moi si cela vous plaît !  
> Merci !


	3. Découverte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny et les autres découvrent la réalité sur le meurtrier.

Danny regarda les cousins puis fusilla Steve du regard.

\- Il fallait agir tout de suite... Je savais qu'il fallait agir tout de suite ! Et merde !

 

Danny frappa du plat de la main sur la table puis se dirigea vers la sortie. Steve le suivit avec les cousins. Ils montèrent en voiture avec Danny au volant.

\- Où allons nous ?  
\- Là-bas ! Nous devons fouiller la maison ;  
\- Chin et Kono l'ont déjà fouillé.  
\- Oui mais moi je suis un homme de la mer ! 

 

Danny accéléra encore plus. Steve s'accrocha au tableau de bord quand il prit un virage serré.

\- Et tu dis que je conduis comme un malade...  
\- Steven, c’est pas le moment !!!

Il freina brusquement puis sortit avant d'ouvrir le coffre. Il enfila un gilet. Les autres l'imitèrent. Danny vérifia son arme puis se dirigea vers la maison, arme à la main. Steve le suivit de près. Ils entrèrent tous dans la maison et vérifièrent toutes les pièces.

 

\- RAS  
\- RAS  
\- RAS  
\- RAS  
\- Et merde !

Ils se retrouvèrent dans une pièce avec un bassin. Danny se pencha et mit la main dans l'eau. Steve s'accroupit à ses côtés.

 

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?  
\- J'essaie de ressentir si il est sous l'eau...  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Comme les requins, brah ?  
\- Oui...  
\- Cool...  
\- Je sens quelque chose sous l'eau. J'y vais.  
\- Tu es sûr ?  
\- Oui allez pousse toi.

 

Steve se releva et se plaça à côté de Kono. Danny retira sa cravate, ses chaussures puis sa chemise. Il releva la tête.  
\- Vous pouvez...

Il leur fit signe de se retourner. Ils restèrent interdit quelques secondes puis les cousins se tournèrent. Steve hésita.

\- Tu es timide ?  
\- Non, Steve mais changé est assez intime. De plus, on se connaît que depuis ce matin alors je ne vais pas me mettre nu devant toi. Et ne me parle pas des douches à l'académie OK ? Les autres avaient trop peur que je mords leurs petits culs pour qu'ils se douchent avec moi. Alors, retourne toi !

Steve fit une grimace et se retourna.

\- Des abrutis, si tu veux mon avis.

Kono et Chin acquiescèrent de la tête. Un plouf leur répondirent. Ils se retournèrent, se placèrent autour du bassin en formation défensive. Steve regarda sa montre et compta le temps de Danny sous l'eau. Au bout de 20 min, il cassa la surface. Steve jeta un coup d’œil dans l'eau mais elle était trop trouble pour y voir quoique ce soit.

 

\- Il y a des poissons là dessous. Et ça mène jusqu'à l'océan...  
\- Donc c'est par là qu'il est partit...  
\- Ouaip...  
\- Tu n'as rien vu d'autre ?  
\- Si une caisse mais elle est fixée au sol et fermée à clé.  
\- Attends ! J'ai une pince monseigneur dans le coffre, Brah. Je vais te la chercher.  
\- Merci, Chin.  
\- A part la caisse, rien d'autre ?  
\- Non mais elle porte les seaux de la Famille Royale Hawaïenne des hommes de la mer.  
\- La Famille Royale ?  
\- Oui. Les mers sont dirigé par 7 Familles Royales différentes. Une à chaque pôle, une dans les eaux asiatiques, deux en Amérique, une en Europe et une dans les eaux Africaines  
\- Putain... et à chaque fois que tu changes de lieu tu dois les prévenir ?  
\- Oui. Tu envoies un formulaire de demande de résidence ou de passage sur le territoire.  
\- Et toi, tu as fait ça ? Ou tu n'en pas eu besoin ?  
\- Non, je l'ai fait aussi. Les îles hawaïennes appartiennent peut être aux États-Unis mais pour les mers, elles font parties de la royauté sud américaine.  
\- Donc les seaux sur ce coffre...  
\- Royal Sud Américain.  
\- Tu sais qui c'est ?  
\- Oui mais voyons d'abord ce qu'il y a dedans avant de sauter aux conclusions.

 

Chin revint avec la pince qu'il tendit à Danny. Il la prit ainsi que son téléphone qui ne craignait pas l'eau puis replongea. 

&&&&

 

Danny plongea à nouveau et laissa sa forme aquatique prendre le dessus. Il s'approcha du coffre qui était à 70 m de profondeur. Il regarda autour du coffre si il n'y avait pas de piège. Il vit enfoui sous quelques algues bien placé un piège qui aurait attrapé son poignet et l'aurait empêché de remonter à la surface. Étant un mer, cela n'était pas trop un problème pour respirer mais l'aurait empêché de se défendre. Un humain lui serait mort noyé quand il aurait manqué d'air. Il attrapa une pierre et la laissa tomber délicatement sur le piège qui se referma dessus. Quand il vérifia à nouveau, il ne vit pas d'autre piège. Il prit quelques photos du coffre et des armoiries royales. Il avança alors la pince et coupa le cadenas. Il souleva le couvercle et découvrit au fond bloqué par deux pierres des documents emballés dans les sacs pour qu'ils restent secs. Il prit à nouveau des photos puis retira les cailloux. Il retira les documents du coffre, regarda une nouvelle fois dans le coffre qu'il n'oubliait rien puis remontât. Il reprit forme humaine juste avant de casser le surface. Il étala les documents sur le sol aux pieds de Steve. Devant lui se trouvait les photos du gouverneur, de certains sénateurs et représentants.

\- Il y a quoi dans cette enveloppe ?

Steve ouvrit l'enveloppe et en sortit les photos à l’intérieur.

 

\- Mais c’est toi, Danny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolé pour le temps que j'ai mis à écrire la suite mais j'ai eu des soucis d'ordinateur !!
> 
> merci de laisser des kudos et des commentaires sur comment vous trouvez l'histoire jusqu'ici !
> 
> à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre.


	4. Révélation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve découvre qui l'a sauvé en Egypte.

Le cœur de Danny se mit à battre plus fort et plus vite. Steve le regarda en posant sa main sur son épaule.

\- Pourquoi il a ta photo Danny ?  
\- Je ne sais pas. Peut être parce qu'il sait que c’est moi qui enquête sur lui...  
\- Dans tout les cas, on va te protéger. Ne t’inquiète pas, Danny.  
\- Steve a raison, brah. On ne laisse personne derrière nous et surtout pas un ami.  
\- Merci. Bon, il y a rien d'autre dans le coffre. Je vais me rhabiller et on va ramener tout ça au QG.  
\- Bien. Chin, Kono faites un dernier tour puis on vous rejoins à la voiture.

Les deux firent un signe d'accord puis partir. Steve rassembla les photos et pris d'autres photos de la pièce pendant que Danny se rhabilla. Steve ne jeta un coup d’œil sur Danny que quand il fut sûr qu'il ne le regardait pas. Après tout, Danny avait un corps magnifique. Les gens ne savaient pas ce qu'ils ratent. Mais par respect pour Danny, il ne le regarda pas ouvertement. Quand Danny se retourna vers lui complètement habillé, il lui sourit.

\- Retournons au QG pour identifier tout les personnes et envoyons une équipe pour relever des empruntes, etc.  
\- Ouais, je dois appeler Rachel.  
\- Je vais prévenir HPD pour qu'ils mettent une patrouille en faction devant chez eux.  
\- Ouais.

 

Ils sortirent dehors. Steve discuta avec les cousins pendant que Danny sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Rachel. Il s'éloigna pour être hors de porter de voix. Elle répondit au bout de trois sonneries.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux Daniel ?  
\- Rachel, pas maintenant. Je suis pris pour cible dans ma chasse contre Kamiuta. Tu dois mettre Grâce sous protection. Appelle Klint. Dis lui que je suis en chasse et que vous êtes en danger de représailles.  
\- Je n'aurais jamais dû t'épouser...  
\- Tu connaissais tout les risques avant que je te le demande, Rachel. Tu as quand même dit oui, je te rappel.  
\- Une grossière erreur que j'ai rectifié.  
\- En effet, mais ce n’est pas le moment Rachel. Vous êtes toutes les deux en danger. Appel Klint. Une patrouille du HPD sera posté devant votre maison également.  
\- Puisque je n'ai pas le choix... j'appelle immédiatement Klint. Tu sais... j'aurais voulu que cela se passe autrement...  
\- Moi aussi. Merci, Rachel.  
\- Rappelle toi que tu as Grâce ce week-end.  
\- Je viendrais la chercher vendredi après l'école.  
\- Très bien. 

Rachel raccrocha sans un au revoir. Son cœur souffrait toujours de son rejet. Il leva la tête et vit Steve le regarder. Il le regardait avec de l'inquiétude dans le regard. Danny se rappela le reflet qu'il avait vu dans ses yeux. Celui que chaque mer voyait dans les yeux de celui qui lui était destiné. À eux de décider si ce lien serait platonique ou romantique. Mais pour l'instant, il décida de ne pas en parler à Steve. Il avait une enquête à résoudre. Il rejoignit Steve près de la voiture. 

\- Tu as pu joindre Rachel ?  
\- Ouais. Elles vont faire attention. Un ami va les surveiller.  
\- Bien. Une voiture a été envoyé chez elle pour les surveiller également.  
\- Super. Retournons au QG.

 

Danny monta côté passager. Steve mit le moteur en marche et pris la route en direction du QG. Danny se passa la main sur les cheveux puis soupira. Steve se tourna pour le regarder plusieurs fois. Danny remarqua son manège.

\- Regarde la route ! On va se prendre une voiture ou un poteau à l'allure où tu vas !!  
\- Mais non ! Je contrôle parfaitement mon véhicule.  
\- Premièrement c'est MA voiture ! Et deuxièmement, sache que j'avais remarqué que tu m'a pris les clés dans ma poche quand on est sortit. Connais tu le terme Électroperception ?  
\- L'électroperception ou électro-localisation est le sens avec lequel les monotrèmes ou les Chondrichtyens détectent leurs proies. Par exemple, le requin peut localiser ses proies en partie grâce à la détection de leur champ électrique : il perçoit les vibrations de ses proies par des récepteurs sur son corps.  
\- Je suis impressionné. Peu de personne savent ce genre de chose...  
\- Je ne suis pas n'importe qui... Je te rappelles que à la base je suis un navy seal. On a dû en apprendre le plus possible sur le monde de la mer pour être préparé à toutes éventualités. Que les mers soit alliés ou ennemies, nous devions en savoir le plus pour pouvoirs mener nos missions à bien.  
\- Tu as souvent travaillé avec des mers ?  
\- Non, malheureusement. J'ai effectué seulement trois missions avec des mers. Tous alliés.  
\- Je sais que tu n'as pas le droits de me dire en quoi consistait tes missions mais elles se sont bien passé avec eux ?  
\- Oui, ils étaient des gars sympathique.  
\- Généralement, nous le sommes...  
\- D'ailleurs, je dois ma vie à l'un d'entre vous.  
\- Un des gars avec tu as travaillé ?  
\- Non, j'étais en mission en Égypte et elle a mal tourné. J'ai été surpris par un mer qui nous avait pris en chasse car nous avions stoppé son attaque contre un village. Il voulait me tuer car c’est moi qu'il a vu désamorcer sa bombe. Nous nous battions sur un quai quand une petite fille est arrivée de nulle part. Il allait l'attraper et mon réflexe à été de le pousser dans l'eau. Il m’entraînait vers le fond quand un autre est apparu. Il m'a fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'il n'allait pas m'attaquer mais qu'il me défendait. Je commençais à perdre connaissance quand le sang se répandait autour de moi. J'ai repris connaissance sur le quai entouré de mes camarades. Quand je leur ai demandé où étaient les mers, ils m'ont simplement montré le corps de l'ennemie éventré et égorgé. Tout ce que je me rappel de celui qui m'a aidé est qu'il est blond et qu'il ressemble à un requin...  
\- Il n'ait pas rester auprès de vous ?  
\- Non, il avait disparu quand j'ai repris connaissance et la petite fille aussi.  
\- En Égypte, tu dis ? Quel date ?  
\- Oui. Il y a un an environ. Oui c'est ça. Ça fera un an dans une semaine.

Le cœur de Danny se mit à battre vite à nouveau. Il y avait un an tout juste il était partit en Égypte avec Rachel et Grâce en vacances. Le roi lui avait demandé de garder les yeux ouverts car un mer essayait de terroriser des humains. Il devait le signaler si il le voyait. Seulement, un jour alors qu'ils se promenaient près des quais afin que Grâce puisse nager librement, car la population des mers était très présente dans la région,( ils avaient le droit de nager dans les eaux égyptiennes.) ils avaient entendu des coups de feu. Danny avait poussé Rachel dans leur voiture mais Grâce lui avait échappé et s'était rapproché des combats. Il lui avait fallut cinq minutes pour la retrouver. Elle était entre un mer à moitié transformé et un soldat. Le mer qu'il avait reconnu comme celui qu'il devait signaler, allait s'attaquer à elle mais le soldat s'était interposé. Danny l'avait alors tiré et emmener jusqu'à sa mère. Il leur avait ordonner de rester là. Il était alors retourné auprès du soldat et revint juste à temps pour le voir tomber à l'eau. Il sauta à leur suite et se transforma. Il ne lui fallut que trente secondes pour les retrouver et découvrir que le mer allait tuer le soldat. Il l'emmenait droit vert le fond. Il prit la décision immédiate d'intervenir. Il nagea jusqu'à eux et s'attaqua au mer. Il ne lui fallut que trois coups dans le ventre et un à la gorge pour qu'il meurt. Il se tourna vers le soldat et vit qu'il avait perdu connaissance. Il l'attrapa par les bras et le remonta. Juste avant de casser la surface il repris forme humaine. Il le déposa sur le pont puis retourna à l'eau chercher le mer. Quand il remonta à nouveau des soldats entourait le soldat qu'il avait remonté. Il déposa le corps derrière eux et repartit sans qu'ils ne l’aperçoivent. Il avait rejoint Rachel et Grâce avec des vêtements qu'il avait volé sur un étendage près du bord. Elles avaient été heureuse de le voir vivant. Mais le soir venu, il avait eu une terrible dispute avec Rachel et avait dû informer le roi que le mer rechercher était mort car il avait attaqué sa fille. Il n'y avait pas eu de représailles car le mer avait attaqué le premier. Le lendemain, ils avaient repris l'avion pour le New Jersey. Trois mois plus tard, les Aînés lui ont annoncé qu'il devait faire le choix entre régner ou laisser le trône à un autre mer qu'il aura choisi. Il avait un an jour pour jour pour faire son choix. Rachel était bien sur au courant et avait quand même choisi de déménager à Hawaï.

 

\- Danny ? Tu es silencieux depuis tout à l'heure...  
\- Bordel McGarrett ! Mais qu'est ce qui t'a pris de te battre avec un mer comme lui !!!! il aurait pu te tuer en trois secondes !!! Ahmès aurait pu te tuer de plus de cinquante façons différentes ! Il était le garde du Roi des mers d’Égypte !

 

Ils étaient arrivé sur le parking du QG. Kono et Chin sortirent en trombe de la voiture avec les preuves et les laissa à leur conversation. Steve se tourna vers Danny.

 

\- C'était toi ? Mais alors la petite fille...  
\- Oui, c'était Grâce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merci de continuer à lire j'espère que cette suite vous plait !!!  
> désolé pour les fautes et autres !!  
> j'ai déjà commencé le chapitre suivant !!  
> laissez des coms pour me dire comment vous l'avez trouvé !!!

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que cela vous a plu !!!
> 
> Je m'excuse encore pour les fautes !!!
> 
> Laissez des commentaires et des kudos !


End file.
